


Bloody Dog!

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus is a little slutty now, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the name and the characters in it will be enough of an explanation :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Dog!

This is happening after Buckbeak had his wicked way with Severus!!   
_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Severus groaned as he managed to get himself to lean on many of the rocks that seem to be around Hagrid's home. He couldn't believe that the Hippogriff actually fucked him. Oh, wait he could, after all the house elves did and continue to drop heavy hints or so at different times.

Severus closed his eyes to catch his breath and to get himself together, "That was good." Severus mumbled to himself as his cum soaked hole quivered and his cock gave an interested twitch.

As he drifted off to sleep, Fang, the ever curious hound came lumbering up from the hut as he heard the commotion. Fang came upon seeing the Potions Master half naked and almost dead asleep. Fang sniffed the air and his own cock started to come out of its sheath at the aroma of sex and a breeding bitch near by. The dog lumbered over and sniffed the unmoving human thoroughly, letting his tongue come out and taste the sweat and cum soaked legs. Severus gave a moan at the feeling of a long thick tongue on him but didn't really wake up. Fang's cock was completely out of its sheath, and dribbles of pre-cum were on its tip and falling to the ground. 

Fang gave a huff and then started to lick Severus's face. Severus spluttering curses woke up and saw Fang there wagging his tail and licking him.   
"Bloody dog, what do you want?" asked Severus getting Fang off of him. Fang in turn looked at Severus's bare ass and then his own leaking cock. 

Severus looked at the dogs cock and happened to spy the large knot at the base. He gulped but soon the dog growled and forced Severus back on his knees with his legs just a little spread to show the twitching hole. Fang looked at his breeding bitch and started licking his ass and all around it making sure to get all the offenders cum off. 

Severus moaned loudly digging his fingers into the soft dirt, really enjoying the feeling of being pleasured like this. Severus's cock was at full mast and Fang was doing a good job of the clean up.

"Bloody 'gasp' dog!" Severus yelped when he felt the tongue go into his hole. Fang cleaned him up for a few more minutes, and Severus enjoying it all the while. 

Severus felt ready to explode until he felt Fang mount him and start humping to find his cum hole. It didn't take long. The dog soon found his target and rammed his cock in, gaining speed quickly. Severus spread his legs wider and Fang used that to get even closer and more of his meat inside of Severus. Soon the sounds of dog balls slapping Severus's own skin and his own balls were filling the air. Severus groaned and yelped at the feeling of this fullness and the utter domination and breeding. "I love this." Severus thought to himself and he gladly let himself be bred by this huge dog. 

Severus lifted his ass more and felt the knot start trying to get into him. "Knot me you bloody hound! Knot me!" Yelled Severus encouraging Fang

Fang didn't need any encouragement, he wanted this bitch to be bred and full. Fang thrusts got harder and soon the knot was starting to come inside Severus. Severus was in a state of delirium at the pleasure, and he felt his own climax coming. It was only a few more seconds when a POP was heard and Severus gave a shout and Fang gave a howl/growl sound. The knot was in and Fang started to hump with all his might. 

Severus was now just along for the ride, and it was a long ride. 

It was a bout 5 minutes later when Severus was seeing stars and he felt his own climax reach him, his hole tightening around the knot. Fang gave one final harsh thrust to get as deep as he good and howled long and loud filling Severus full of cum. 

It was at least 2 minutes more before they both calmed down from their climactic highs. Severus felt weak and laid down on his side while Fang's knot slid right out with a squelching sound and a small pop. There was a trail of cum running down Severus's ass cheek and the dog was actually starting to clean Severus up, then himself.

Severus for his part, finally got his heart to normal speed and soon the dog went back the house and Severus decided it would be a good time to go back to his chambers, get clean clothes, and get some of his potions ingredients that he needs to get before it gets to late. He got up stiffly and wrapped his cloak around himself securely and limped back to the castle. He got there and a fresh bath and clothes were a waiting him. Severus gave a small smile and quietly thanked the elves. 

Severus though had to hurry he had to go into the forest for more ingredients.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Did you like it?!?!?!!?? And give a guess who/what is coming up next!!!!


End file.
